The Present Past
by gbkgreenleaf
Summary: DS9 receives a transmission from the ancient past including a photo of the station. The crew embarks on a mission to destroy Star Trek.


Disclaimer: All of the characters and Trek places mentioned belong to Paramount. The convention building and speaker are fictional and belong to me. Read and enjoy.

Somewhere, deep in the outer reaches of the Alpha Quadrant, hovering high above the emerald planet of Bajor, was the exotic form of Deep Space 9. The light of many stars filtered in through the windows of the main conference room where an important staff meeting was being held. Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisko sat at the head of the table, clasping a communication pad between dark fingers. He punched a few buttons and the contents were displayed on the viewscreen. "This message," he started, "was aboard a compact capsule that was discovered just off Upper Pylon 3. Tests revealed that it had just gone through extensive time warp, perhaps around the Bajoran sun. As you will see, it was a still image only, and was severely garbled by the time shift."

"What time did it come from?" asked the station's first officer, Major Kira.

"We estimate the early 21st century," answered the captain. "We have been able to piece most of it together. Computer?"

A robotic beep answered him.

"Play Program Image-Reconstruction 019, maximum focus," came the command, and the picture flashed onto the screen.

A collective intake of breath ran around the table. There, on the screen, was Deep Space Nine itself, behind large letters spelling _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_.

"Didn't you just say this was from the 21st century, Captain?" asked Security Chief Odo. "How did they get a shot of DS9?"

"That's the big question, isn't it?" answered Sisko, slapping the pad back onto the table. "Starfleet Command researched _Star Trek_ and discovered that it was started in the 1960s by a man called Gene Roddenberry. It was a popular television series for about 40 years."

"What else have you discovered about Gene Roddenberry?" asked Dr. Bashir. "He could lead us right to the answer."

"Computer, locate all files on one Gene Roddenberry," ordered Sisko.

"Roddenberry, Gene. Director of Earth History, Planetary Historical Society. Shuttle disappeared en route to Vulcan meeting, stardate 50049.3. Status: missing, presumed dead," a mechanical voice replied.

"So he's dead, then," said Commander Worf, and nods went around the table.

"Missing, _presumed_ dead," corrected Chief O'Brien, who had been silent throughout the conference.

Suddenly Commander Dax's eyes lit up. "Computer," she asked, "did the route to the meeting go past the Vulcan sun?"

"Affirmative," said the computer.

"Computer, could it be possible for a time warp to have occurred?" pressed Dax.

"Time warp possible, but Starfleet officials deemed this outcome not credible."

"It's obvious," said Chief O'Brien, "his warp core got a glitch and accelerated accidentally while going past the sun. He was transported to the early 21st century and started a television show about his own time."

Captain Sisko rapped the table for attention. "All this is very possible, but the real question is: how do we return the timeline to it's original status? The only thing I can think of is to go back in time, erase _Star Trek_, and thereby renew the timeline."

Dax shook her head. "That would be tricky," she said seriously, "we can't use the Orb of Time because its currently being transported to a Vedek meeting on Travok 4. Our only chance is to swing around the sun."

"Even if we do get permission from Starfleet, calculating the right time will be difficult. We might arrive ten years early," said O'Brien.

"Or ten years late," added Bashir. "It seems to me that it would be best to get there after the show's been in the running for a few years. That way we don't risk sitting in 1900s Earth for who knows how long just waiting for Roddenberry to show up."

"I agree with the doctor," said Major Kira. "Captain, do we have Starfleet's backing?"

"I already sent the transmission right after receiving the capsule's test results. We have full approval and our orders are to eliminate _Star Trek_ at all costs."

"We need to find a way to look more inconspicuous," said Dr. Bashir with a glance at their uniforms.

Commander Dax fidgeted as her spots were erased. Finally the nurse nodded at her and turned off the instrument. Dax slipped on a pair of flares and a T-shirt that had been replicated for her. She stepped outside to join the motley band that was assembling. Chief O'Brien was pulling at the collar of a polo he was wearing. "I can't believe people wore this stuff," he complained, casting an envious look at Dr. Bashir's distinguished sweater and slacks.

"If you're upset, look at this," came Major Kira's voice from the dressing room. She came out in capris and a resentful expression. "I'm very glad that style has advanced just as much as technology."

"There's something different about you, Major," said O'Brien with a squint.

Kira tapped the bridge of her now smooth nose. "Julian does nice work," she said. "I hope that I look sufficiently human."

"Very nice," said the Chief. Looking around, he asked, "Where are Worf and Odo? Aren't they coming?"

"Worf and the Constable will be remaining aboard the _Defiant_," answered Captain Sisko, who had just arrived sporting a pair of jeans and a Cubs shirt.

"I guess they're too alien-looking," smirked Dr. Bashir. "So where are we going to beam down?"

They went back to the conference room. At the touch of a button, the viewscreen displayed a blueprint.

"Our beaming site is in downtown Chicago, USA," said Sisko. "We will arrive in an alley behind this large structure here. This building is housing a _Star Trek_ convention, a gathering of fans who come to see the actors and buy merchandise. I decided that we could both blend in easily and learn more about the target."

"Clever, except that there's a snag," said Kira. "We look like the characters. The fans will be on us like a Ferengi on a tube grub."

"The actors who play us don't actually look exactly like us. Besides, I read that people dress up like their favorite character anyway," answered Sisko. "The _Defiant_ is prepared for departure. _Star Trek_ is on its last voyage."

"It will have never begun, remember?" said Bashir.

A faster-than-warp swing around the Bajoran sun is easier said then done.  
Sparks, jolts, and a slight case of spacesickness were much in evidence over the eventful trip to the far past. But finally, when the smoke cleared and the _Defiant_ was safely under cloak, the crew felt no small satisfaction to see Earth hanging peacefully among the stars.

"Kind of depressing, isn't it?" said O'Brien, his hands flickering over the controls. "They haven't got space travel or any view of the universe. They have no idea there's anybody else out there. I would feel isolated."

"Ignorance is bliss," said the Captain. "Anyway, we've got a job to do. Worf, you have the bridge. Come on, people, let's go make history."

Sisko and his company materialized underneath a rusted fire escape. Overflowing trash cans impeded their progress as they made their way to the open street. Cars rushed by in a concussion of honking and yelling. A steady trickle of people were entering the next door building. The crew mingled with them, stepping into the large warehouse-like room. Rack after rack sagging with Star Trek memorabilia littered the cavernous space. Obscure guest stars settled into small designated areas plastered with photos of the few episodes they had been in. A couple of kids were battling with rubber bat'leths in a corner. Other people were swarming all around, most of them wearing plastic Vulcan ears or Klingon foreheads. A couple were proudly displaying Captain or Admiral pips on their collars, accented with Federation insignia on their chests. Many were dressed in Starfleet uniforms, others in costumes of their favorite species. The crew looked on in awe at the devotion of a group of nuts that who saw and loved a TV show.

A speaker came up to the microphone. "Qapla, fellow Trekkies," he greeted them. A cheer went up from the assembled fans. "Our continuing mission, to celebrate the many exploits of the _Star Trek_ crews! First there was Archer, setting out into the unknown to brave the strange dangers that lurked there. Then there was Kirk, boldly exploring and visiting worlds, paving the way for later generations. Then there was Picard, negotiating and teaching races to be peaceful towards one another. Then there was Sisko, taking a stand against the enemies of the Federation…"

Captain Sisko glanced at the embarrassed looks on the faces of his crew.

"And at last there was Janeway, struggling to return home and deliver those under her command to their families. Trekkies, these are people to be praised. They have all the traits of a better humanity, and faced the universe holding the blade of curiosity and the shield of friendship. Let's give 'em a round of applause!"

A thunderous roar shook the foundations of the building as the room exploded with clapping. The Deep Space Nine crew backed into a corner. "There's no way we're erasing this," whispered O'Brien. "These people love it too much."

"Maybe _Trek_ did more good than harm," said Dax, and nods went around the circle.

They went back into the alley and were beamed to the _Defiant_. After repeating the time warp, they gathered into the conference room. Captain Sisko dimmed the lights and the viewscreen whirred into action. The crew leaned back in their seats and listened as the starting words filled the room.

"_Space: the final frontier."_


End file.
